Aléjate de mí
by Neo Gosingtian
Summary: Quizá los sentimientos que crees que una persona tiene por ti, sean totalmente distintos al los que tiene en realidad. / Es el primer fic en español de Saru, me siento especial./ Pasen, lean & no olviden el review. :D


_Alejate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta. _

_Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta. _

_Alejate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte. _

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte. _

Todo era un secreto para nosotros. Desde el principio supe que era lo que sentía yo por ti. Lo tuyo era obvio, más que nada por que nunca has sabido disimular, me hacía gracia. Al principio simplemente ignoraba tus miradas, cuando te acercabas a mí o cualquier comentario que me hicieras no lo respondía, como el que escucha llover. Eso mismo dio a preguntas entre el equipo "¿Le odias?" "¿Piensas sacarlo?" "¿Deberíamos ignorarlo también?" Yo no respondía, la mayoría de veces les fulminaba con la mirada avisándoles de que si hicieran eso las pagarían, otras veces respondía que no le ignoraba, que yo era así. Si seguían con las preguntas acababa en lo primero y nadie hablaba más.

Sabía que te estaba haciendo daño, porque finalmente al cabo de unos días también dejaste de hablarme, no me mirabas e intentabas ignorar todo roce conmigo, no hablábamos y todo mensaje que me tuvieras que dar lo hacías mediante otra persona, una nota, cualquier cosa antes de tener que cruzar palabra conmigo. Lo supuse, quizá me había pasado mucho, pero era lo mejor.

_La luz ya, no alcanza... _

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza... _

_Un Angel te cuida... _

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida... _

Hubo momentos en los que me arrepentí, pues desde pequeños habíamos estado juntos, el uno con el otro, si hacían parejas nos poníamos juntos, si nos tenían que separar llorábamos o inventábamos cualquier escusa con tal de que no nos separaran. La profesora quería que tuviéramos relación con todos, pero para nosotros éramos únicamente tú y yo. Nuestra relación cambió mucho cuando nos eligieron para entrenarnos y convertirnos en el "Second Stage Children" y más lo cambió que yo me convirtiera en el líder, ya todo era diferente "¿amigos?" no, creo que pasamos de eso. Aun que al principio quisimos seguir igual, nuestra relación empezó a ser más insípida cada vez, ya no recordábamos lo que era hacer bromas a los demás, contar secretos y si quiera dábamos importancia en cuanto a las parejas, si no estábamos juntos, no importaba.

Allí ninguno éramos amigos aun que quisiéramos tan solo aparentarlo, ninguno habíamos elegido estar allí, tan solo estábamos encantados con la idea que nos habían dado "Conquistar el mundo, ser los soberanos" ninguno pudo resistirse a eso, incluso sabiendo lo que eso traía consigo.

_Y alejate de mi amor... _

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo... _

_No soy quien en verdad parezco... _

_y perdon no soy quien crees yo no caí del cielo_

Entonces fue como todo cambió, no lo resistí más. Te miraba todo el tiempo, dónde ibas, con quién estábas, con quién hablabas. Esto me empezaba a molestar ¿celos?. Cada vez que veía a alguien del equipo hablar contigo o simplemente acercársete les fulminaba con la mirada "Terreno prohibido" les quería decir, para mi suerte ellos lo tomaban como que ahora sí, que ahora debían ignorarte también. Tiempo al tiempo, ya pocos te hablaban y quedaste solo. Entonces yo me empecé a sentir mal. Normal, todo lo que te sucedía era culpa mía. Seguramente sabías el motivo por el que yo empecé esto, por que me dí cuenta de que yo te había empezado a interesar más que un amigo, y seguramente no tienes ni idea de lo que me pasaba a mí. Yo te quiero. No, te amo. Te amo y te aseguro que no te imaginas cuánto, ni el tiempo que llevas gustándome más que un amigo.

_Si aun no me lo crees amor... _

_y quieres tu correr el riesgo _

_veras que soy realmente bueno _

_en engañar y hacer sufrir _

_a quien mas quiero._

¿Creías que te odiaba? ¿Qué te iba a odiar, ignorar y no querer estar contigo por el simple hecho de que estuvieras enamorado de mí? Obvio que no, por supuesto que no. Tú no sabías nada, pero el que había estado enamorado de siempre había sido yo, siempre en secreto. En cuánto me di cuenta de las miradas o de tus acercamientos quise cortar eso, no, no lo quería. Bueno ¿qué digo? Es obvio que lo quería, que estuvieras a mi lado es lo que siempre había soñado, que no te alejaras de mí ¿pero por qué? ¿por qué no te lo dije? Se perfectamente como soy, se que te amo y que eres lo más importante para mí en este momento, lo sé. Quería evitar que te enamoraras más de mí, sí, aun que yo lo quisiera sabía que esto lo único que daría es sufrimiento y lo que menos quería es que la persona más importante en mi vida sufriera. Y puedes preguntarte sufrir por qué, si los dos nos gustábamos no había problema.

_Alejate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco _

_quiciera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto _

_Alejate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte _

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte. _

Claro, que fácil se veía a sí, todo feliz, chicos enamorados que acaban felizmente juntos. Pero joder, date cuenta; nuestra vida había sido elegida para luchar, ganar y gobernar, nadie habló de relaciones, de amigos, de pareja, de sentimientos, de una feliz vida juntos... Y sí, nuestra vida era un corto plazo de 20 años. ¿Crees que yo soportaría el saber, estando con la persona que amo, que nuestra vida acabaría en unos cuántos años más? No, no podría y seguramente tú tampoco. No quería ni imaginar que no pudiese disfrutar más de ti, ni tú de mi por esta estupidez de ser los más en el mundo. ¡No! ¿Acaso piensas que yo quiero esto? Daría cualquier cosa por cambiar esto, por ser unos chicos normales y tener una vida larga, que volviésemos como antes, a ser amigos y cuando creciéramos pues... Sí, estar juntos. Daría cualquier cosa por ti y tú pensabas que te odiaba.

_La luz ya, no alcanza... _

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza... _

_Un Angel te cuida... _

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida... _

Pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no aguanté más, no quería hacerte sufrir por amor y te estaba haciendo sufrir por estar solo, definitivamente había hecho mal.

Me quise acercar a ti a cambiar todo esto, pedirte perdón y querer empezar de nuevo, pero entonces fue cuando supe de la noticia. Alguien del equipo debía borrarse toda la memoria, incluida la infancia e ir al pasado, al momento no me importó pues mandaría a cualquiera del equipo, pero fue cuando te vi a ti, te levantaste de esa mesa redonda y te ofreciste voluntario. Él, el jefe aceptó rápidamente que fueras tú el que fuera al pasado y quién sabe cuando volverías. Me fui a paso acelerado de la sala, me encerré en mi habitación y no salí durante días ¿fue mi culpa verdad? Quieres irte porque intentando protegerte te hice aún más daño. Los primeros días intenté pensar que era lo mejor, te irías y con tu memoria borrada harías nuevos y mejores amigos, si es que esto se pudiera considerar así y yo ya no existiría para ti.

Pero eso fue lo que me retenía, lo que hacía que mis lágrimas no pudieran dejar de brotar de mis ojos, te olvidarías de mí, de toda nuestra infancia juntos, sí, ya no estarías enamorado de mí y evitaría que sufrieras pero ahora era el momento en que empecé a verlo todo de otra manera.

_Y alejate de mi amor...__  
__Yo se que aun estas a tiempo...__  
__No soy quien en verdad parezco...__  
__y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

Quise correr a tu habitación, es más, lo hice. Pero entonces fue cuando encontré que ya te habías ido. Ya no estabas aquí, en el futuro. Caí al suelo de rodillas, no me importaba que me viese nadie en ese momento. No estabas, no sabía dónde, con quién ni en lugar exacto. Ya no podía pedirte perdón, no podía empezar de nuevo, no podía contártelo todo y que con suerte me comprendieras. No, ya si quiera recordarías tu nombre, todo se había ido y quién sabe si volverías aquí con nosotros o si incluso pudiendo recordar elegirías la vida que ahora ibas a llevar. No quise llorar ¿para qué? ¿no era yo quién quería esto? Que te olvidases de mí, que

te alejaras para no hacerte sufrir.

_Si aun no me lo crees amor...__  
__y quieres tu correr el riesgo__  
__veras que soy realmente bueno__  
__en engañar y hacer sufrir__  
__y hacer llorar__  
__a quien mas quiero.._

Entonces era yo el que sufría, quise dimitir como capitán pero me lo negaron a la fuerza, yo había sido el elegido y sería yo. Prometí una cosa, encontrarte. Encontrarte, me da igual que no me dijeran dónde fuiste para no entrometernos, pero te encontraría. Te lo contaría todo y te pediría perdón, y te diría que por favor si hay algo de mí aún en tu memoria o corazón me recordaras y entonces, entonces te diría que no te odio, ni que nunca te odié, si no que te amo, que te amo y va a ser así siempre.

Y es por eso que ahora estoy aquí, no sabes el tiempo que puede haberme llevado encontrarte, pero te he encontrado y te lo estoy contando. Te quiero ¡no! Te amo Fei Rune, perdóname.


End file.
